1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planting box device, and more particularly to a multi-functional modular planting box device providing convenience in assembly and disassembly, and having function of drainage, ventilation and insect resistance.
2. The Related Art
With advances in science and technology, the felling of a large number of trees causes the thermal effect that makes the climate warming faster and thus worsens the living environment on the earth. If the ecological environmental protection idea fails to be fulfilled in human life, the ecological environment catastrophe would be inevitable; on the other hand, modern people with environmental awareness who may hope to plant trees, flowers or health vegetables & fruit in their leisure time in the hectic life, as a result, do not only strengthen the ecological system and green the environment, but also keep away from pesticide pollution to enjoy the self-sufficient life. There are many horticultural plant equipments on the market, such as cultivating slot, flower bed, shed frame, etc., however, there are still many problems that make them hard to meet the needs of the public. The reasons are as follows.
First, most of the cultivating slot, flower bed, shed frame, etc on the market are in direct contact with the ground thus for ants easy to climb from the ground and damage the cultivating plants; furthermore, it is inconvenient for users to squat down when planting because of the relatively low altitude of these equipments; second, the commonly used function of the cultivating slot, flower bed, shed frame, etc on the market are so monotonous that they can only be used for flower or vegetable planting, however, if a user changes mind to grow vines, it would be needed to purchase another dedicated shed frames, instead of directly changing the modeling by using a well-designed modular ventilative planting box; third, most of the cultivating slot, flower bed, shed frame, etc on the market have such a complex structure that both the assembly and disassembly usually takes a lot of time, and there is also a problem especially for users who are not able to assemble by themselves. Moreover, because of non-modular structure, those devices can not adjust their heights flexibly and expand their sizes to meet with the needs of users or the field size, and in result, they cause a lot of inconvenience to users. In addition, most of them are individual, hard to be used in large plant workshop, green wall/roof or agricultural planting/cultivating, so additional purchase is always needed.